Rugrats Meet Unknown Original Characters
by Hazelnut Swirl
Summary: The cast of rugrats meet and talk to unknown characters I have created but haven't been made public yet. This will be update every week. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Rugrats Meet Unknown Original Characters**

**[Hello everyone! It is AsToldBy Hazelnut here and I decided to introduce some of my unknown original characters that I have been working on to you guys and the rugrats. The first character I will be introducing is a female that goes by the name Hannah Parkerson!]**

A girl with jet black hair - that reaches her waist walked out from the back room. She is dressed in an all black dress that hugs her body perfectly. She had beautiful sea - green eyes and dimples, that are pierced. She walks over to the first chair in four inch black high heels.

"Can you please introduce yourself?" Tommy asked.

"Hi! My name is Hannah Parkerson. I am an original character that Hazelnut has been working on for about two months. I am half Korean and Half British. I am originally from London but I moved to California when I was two years old." Hannah said.

"It is very nice to meet you Hannah! We have a couple questions from the other rugrats." Tommy announced.

"I have a question, do you have any siblings?" Kimi asked.

Hannah folded her legs. "I do have a sister who is two years older than me. She is kinda a bitch and is just a supporting character. She is really an 'original' character because there wasn't much thought put into her I guess," she answered.

"Do you have any past tragedies?" Chuckie asked.

"Other then my dog dying when I was six years old I don't. I honestly think a good character can be created without a horrible past" she answered.

"Do you have a crush on any of the Rugrat cast?" Phil asked.

"I actually had the biggest crush on Lillian, I mean who wouldn't crush on her other than a straight female?" She said with a small laugh.

"Are you happy to be working with the Rugrat cast?" Angelica asked.

Hannah moved some hair away from her face, "I am actually, I am a huge fan and it feels so surreal to be finally working with you guys. After two months of bring worked on I am happy that I will be getting my own story soon. Which is under construction as of lately" she answered.

"Why did it take Hazelnut two months to create you?" Dil asked.

"Hazelnut had a lot of things going on in her life at the time, plus I wasn't the only original character she has been working on. She had to take some pauses in between to get her work together and I think she just wanted to make sure we were 'perfect'" she answered.

"What is your biggest flaw?" Kimi asked.

"Oh god, my biggest flaw is my sexuality. I am a lesbian and the society doesn't accept us yet. I know people wouldn't count that as a flaw but I do, don't get me wrong I am not ashamed of who I am. My second 'actual' flaw is I am kinda arrogant. Blame my creator" she answered with a shrug.

"What is your favorite feature?" Lillian asked.

"My favorite feature? I would have to say my dimples. I just love them so much and with them pierced you can see them even more." She answered touching her dimple piercings.

"How was your childhood?" Tommy asked.

"My childhood was kinda difficult, I wasn't the golden child like my older sister. I didn't have many friends actually only having a couple. I didn't get good grades so I was always grounded. Even so I was the prettiest sister, I had a lot of boyfriend went on a ton of dates. My father was super protective over me and would scare away some of the boys I had brought home. I had only four close friends Hazel (she is a well-known character) Christopher, Evan, and Gabrielle (unknown characters). We were completely inseparable, I still love them." She answered with a smile.

"Are you excited about your first public appearance in Rugrat: Hazel's unfortunate life?" Susie asked.

"I am completely excited! That will be my official appear in a story of the fandom. I unfortunately play a mean girl who hates Hazel. But I actually love her! But I probably won't be liked much because of that. I am not Angelica's follower however, I come along after Angelica is shut down by Hazel. I hope I do a good job" she answered.

"Do you show any interest in your Asian heritage?" Kimi asked.

"Yes I do, I found being half Asian amazing. I do go to Korea every once in awhile to learn more about my heritage. I can speak fluent Korean and in my house we still follow Asian tradition. Like removing shoes before you enter, and all the other normal things" she answered proudly.

"Do you get annoyed when people assume you are Japanese or Chinese?" Tommy asked.

"Yes! It is completely annoying because not all Asians are Chinese or Japanese! I think you should ask me before you start assuming." She answered slightly annoyed.

"That is all we have for now! If you want more information on Hannah Parkerson pm Hazelnut. Next time we will be meeting Christopher Tucker another unknown original character" Tommy said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rugrats Meet Unknown Original Characters**

**[Hey! AsToldBy Hazelnut here, welcome to the second part. We are going to introduce a male original character this time, his name is Christopher Tucker]**

**[I finished early, warning; if you are under sixteen or fifteen don't read. If you are homophobic don't read. If your just a plain asshole don't read]**

A male dressed in a dark blue suit and black dress shoes walked out from the back. A small smile graced his lips while he glanced around. His brown hair with slacked back, and his jade eyes were full with excitement. He took a seat beside Hannah.

"Hi, Chris how are you feeling today?" Tommy asked with a small smile.

Chris shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I am feeling great today, thank you Tommy." He chuckled softly "kinda nervous."

Tommy laughs and shakes his head, "no need to feel nervous, we have a couple questions."

"I have the first question" Lil said looking down at her cards. "How old are you?"

"My actually age is twenty four, but within stories my age ranges from six to twenty two. Six is when I first met the rugrats in stories she had wrote but haven't posted." He answered with a charming smile.

"What is your favorite sport?" Phil asked with his arms crossed.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck, "I am a huge baseball fan. Boston Red Sox! My favorite baseball team!" He answered excitedly.

"You mentioned that your author/creator has a story about you meeting the rugrats at six, can you talk about it?" Susie asked.

"I can't really say much about it because she isn't planning on uploading it until June or July. But basically Chris is a new student from Ireland. This takes place when the rugrats are all in first grade. However she has a lot of other stories she is working on." Chris answered carefully.

"When did you meet Hazel and Hannah?" Kimi asked.

"I officially had met the two in one of my author's original story called 'The Hippie and The Jock'. But I meet them officially in a rugrats fandom in the first grade" Chris answered.

"Who does you author pair you with?" Chuckie asked.

Chris tapped his chin gently with a small smile, "in original stories she pairs me with Hazel. And in rugrats stories she pairs me with either Lillian or Susie" he answered.

"Now we are going to play a game of yes or no," Tommy said reading his cards. "We will ask you a question and you answered either yes or no. For example; do you like hotdogs? Yes or no."

Chris nods his head and shifted gently in his chair.

"Are you in love?" Dil asked.

Chris hesitated slightly, "y-yes."

"Are you a virgin?" Phil asked.

Chris blushed slightly "No."

"Are you married?" Kimi asked.

Chris shakes his head, "No."

"Are you in a relationship?"

Chris nods with a light smirk, "Yes."

"Do you have children?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Chris answered proudly with a smirk.

Tommy nods his head and looks down at his cards," that's it for the game. Time to go back to the questions."

"How was your childhood Chris?" Chuckie asked.

Chris looked down briefly before looking up, "My childhood was kinda rocky, I have been placed up for adoption the moment I was born. I had been to many foster homes throughout my six years before I was adopted into a loving families. The families that I had been with only wanted me for the money that was sent to them for taking in adopted children. I was bounced around from house to house until I met the Tucker family. Even with them it was hard of me to trust them. They didn't live in Ireland so I had to move from my hometown. I was the only child, because they couldn't children of their own. They treated me kindly, brought me things. I didn't have as very good childhood. But I was the smartest kid in my class."

"Aw, sorry to hear that," Lillian said with a frown. "Which one of the rugrats male cast member would you go gay for?"

Chris chuckled softly while blushing at the question, "that's a strange question Lillian. I would probably go gay for Dil or Chuckie, I like to be the one to take charge in a relationship. So I'll definitely be the one topping. Plus I have a thing for gingers/red heads." He answered with a light laugh.

"What is your sexual orientation?" Angelica asked.

"That is still being decided, it either between Bisexual, Straight, and Pansexual. Which some people don't know the definition of." Chris answered with a slight eye roll.

**[Pansexual; Noun: A person who is sexually interested in other people regardless of gender including males, females, transexuals, tansvestites, gender benders, hermaphrodites, intersexuals, androgenous people, and those with sex-chromosome anomaly such as klinefelter syndrome or turner syndrome.]**

"I highly doubt people under the age of sixteen should be reading this interview" Tommy said with a playful laugh.

"Have you did it with a male before?" Kimi asked with a wink.

Chris cleared his throat, " you girls sure don't hold back, I haven't no."

"Maybe we should shove him in the closet with some hot male," Lillian whispered into Kimi's ear and they start giggling.

"Okay, feeling uncomfortable here. Let's move on," Phil said blocking out his sister's and Kimi's whispers.

"What do you do for work?" Dil asked.

"I am a business owner, I am a proud owner of a tech company that is doing really great at the moment. I make at least four to five million a year." Chris answered with a small smile.

"Sorry that is it for this awkward, weird, and amusing interview. Stay tune, because the next unknown to be revealed is Evan Erickson." Tommy said with a huge smile. "I advise teens under sixteen don't read."


	3. Ezekiel

Ezekiel's Profile

Full Name: Ezekiel Ike Pavarotti

Nickname: Zeke

Date of Birth: July 8th, 2012

Age Range: 8-28

DESCRIPTION

Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde

Eye Color: Ice Blue

Height: 74 inches

Weight: 146 Ibs

Nationality: Greek, Italian, and Roman.

Skin: Tanned

Hair Length: Neck Length

Scars: Right shoulder blade, a small cut mark.

Tattoos and Piercings: Tattoo of a snake wrapped around his arm, and the tail wrapped around his middle finger. He has a tattoo of his grandmother's name on his wrist. His ear are both pierced from top to bottom.

Gender: Male

Orientation: Heterosexual

FAMILY &amp; FRIENDS

Mother: Maria Pavarotti.

Father: Marcelo Pavarotti.

Sister(s): Marzia Pavarotti, Jules Pavarotti, and Josephine Pavarotti.

Brother(s): Cole Pavarotti, Gus Pavarotti, Harrison Pavarotti, and Israel Pavarotti.

Female Cousin(s): Michelle Paulo and Cassie Julio Cesar.

Male Cousin(s): Luke Julio Cesar, Isaac Julio Cesar, and Seth Julio Cesar.

Allies: Hunter Oakley, Peter Albany, and Nicholas Lawrence

Followers: Sean Butler, Z , and Brandon Goldberg

Friend(s): Tommy Pickles, Kimi Finster, Chuckie Finster, Lil and Phil DeVille, Dil Pickles, Zack Wehrenberg, Rosalind Hall, Susie Carmichael, Hazel Levine, Courtney Baranovsky, Natalie Bishop, Starr Pickles and Harold Frumkin

Pet(s): Husky Puppies Twinkle, Light, and Thunder

ENEMIES

Enemies: Angelica Pickles, Cree Carmichael, Cece Proud, and more

Ex Friend(s): Christopher Tucker, Evan Erickson, and Hannah Parkerson

Rivals: Christopher Tucker

LOVE STATUS

Relationship Status: Single

Crush(es): Rosalind, Starr, Susie, and Cree

BIOGRAPHY

Ezekiel walks onto the stage dressed in all black, his hair with slicked back with a white fedora. His ice blue eyes scanned the area, before taking a sit beside Zack and Tommy. He smiled happily, he was happy to be answering questions about this childhood.

Tommy clears his throat and shifted slightly in the chair bring the mic to his lips, "we were suppose to be interviewing Evan, however AsToldBy Hazelnut had different plans and decided to create a whole new character."

"He will be appearing in some new stories when she get her inspiration back," Zack said with a small smile. "Anyway welcome Ezekiel Ike Pavarotti to the fandom," everyone started to clap and cheer.

Ezekiel laughs softly and brings the mic to his lips, "thank you so much for having me, it a complete honor to even but apart of this loving community, I feel like I'm in a dream honestly and it's been a dream of my to appear in some stories with the rugrats."

"I'm happy you wanted to work with us, what oc do you want to work with the most?" Tommy asked.

Ezekiel tapped his chin a bit thinking, "I have always wanted to work with Zachary Wehrenberg, he is such a well defined character and the way Celrock created him is amazing, reflecting him off her nephew. He has always been my favorite and will remain my favorite honestly. And some people don't really give him justice because he is perfect."

Zack smiled brightly, "thank you Ezekiel that means a lot, do you like drama or romance better?"

Ezekiel laughed softly, "this is a complete no brainer, obviously drama, but it has to be the right almost I hate overly dramatic stories and I can't stand them. I am not a huge fan of romance but I don't mind reading it."

Tommy nods his head in agreement, "I agree, who do you pair together?"

"Hmm, I don't really go with the normal pairings, but I do like the Zack x Kimi pairing, Dil x Rosalind, I'm not the biggest fan of Dil x Cece but I don't mind it. Obviously Hazel x Phil, and Hazel x Zack. Zack x Starr is an adorable pairing but I don't see them working out honestly, it just my opinion, and I have pairings that I have thought about but haven't really been made. Like Dil x Hazel, or Rosalind x Hunter, and things like that...maybe Hunter x Cree? Who knows but them are my pairings," Ezekiel answered with a small smile.

"Who would you pair yourself with?" Zack asked.

"I can see myself being paired with an oc like Starr, Cree, or Rosie because they are all very fine ladies and I'm not too attracted to the rugrats ladies and a lot of people want them. Like Kimi, I wouldn't pair myself with her because we probably won't last long in a relationship and I find her bossy and uninteresting," He answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Tommy nods his head, "okay how about we start asking questions about you, what was your childhood like?".

Ezekiel shifted in his sit slightly and glanced around, "growing up I had belonged with a huge family, being Greek, Italian and Roman we tend to have a really huge family. The ones above are the important family members and the others either live in Italy or Greece. I am the middle child and growing up was the hardest because I didn't get as much attention as my older sister Marzia and younger brother Israel. I didn't have trouble with anything and I was most a good child. I gotten average grades, I played sports like soccer, football, and baseball. I joined the swim team. I was the only athletic child in the entire house out of eight children. So I had a pretty good childhood."

"I am the only child, how is it like living with seven siblings?" Zack asked.

Ezekiel sighed heavily, "living with siblings is a living hell, in my house we have a nine bathroom house with four bathrooms. Its a race in the morning to who can get to the bathroom first. Their are eight of us and mostly we fight for the bathroom closet to the our room. And don't get me started on the laundry, we only have two washer machines and two dryers and it take me at least a week to finish washing and drying my clothes. And with food they use eat everything even if you brought it and if you don't hurry up and eat something it'll be gone the next day. Living with siblings is a living hell." He rubbed his face.

"Last question, when do you think your author will be back in the writing mood?" Tommy asked.

Ezekiel shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly don't know, she just haven't been inspired by something, from today she'll be watching some movies for creative ideas. Don't worry still be back and probably better than ever. I hoped you enjoyed this interview and if have any questions for me then live them in the reviews or you have some movie recommendation or story ideas leave them in the reviews. See ya soon!."


	4. Ziaxtan-say

Name: Ziaxtan-say Haxile

Other Name: Zia, Zian, or Xtan

Alternate Forms: Zianxtan-say alternate form is dark, his skin is a black with a slight red taint. He has two horn coming out from his forehead, with a long silk tail with a point at the end. Instead of feet he has hooves.

Birth Date: June 6th, 1666

Birth Place: Underworld

Hometown: Underworld

Ability: Zia has the able to control elements, he has control over multiple elements. He can fly, and read power levels. He has the ability to see the humans nerve system and point out pressure points.

Element: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Darkness, Electricity/Lightning, Energy, Ice, Light, Plants, Poison, and Weather

Strengths: Keeping Unknown

Weaknesses: Keeping Unknown

Likes: Training, Hard Work, Reading, Writing, Playing Piano, Violin, and Cello, Sweets, Spicy Food, Controlling Elements, and etc.

Dislikes: Slackers, Television, Microwaved food, and Advertisement.

Equipment:

Weapons: Double sided blade sword.

Wardrobe: Ziaxtan-say's wardrobe is simple, he loves dark clothing. He loves to wear cloak, with his water element sign on the back.

Allies:

Enemies: Any Other Demons

Followers:

Friends: Thomas, Dylan, Sean, and Zack

Pets: Two Hell-Hounds

Rivals:

Height: 78 In

Weight: 170Ib

Nationality/Species: Demon/ God

Skin: Slightly Tan

Hair Color: Jet Black

Hair Length: Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Ice Blue

Tail Length: 12 inches

Tail Color: Black w/ red taint

Scars: None

Tattoos and Piercings: None

Gender: Male

Orientation: Bisexual

Relationship Status: Single

[Elements]

**Air**

Aerokinesis -manipulate the air, wind, and gas.

Aeroportation - teleport using air/wind currents.

Air Mimicry - transform into a cloud of gas, fog, or mist.

Atmokinesis - manipulate the weather by mixing water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity.

Deoxygenation - suck up all the oxygen from a place.

Lung Adaptation - breath anywhere.

Wind Generation - create blasts of air.

Divine Winds Manipulation - create and control heavenly winds.

Dark Wind Manipulation - create and control eerie winds.

**Earth **

Geokinesis - control, manipulate, and reshape the earth at - control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity.

Crystallokinesis - manipulate minerals and - absorb/repel all water.

Ferrokinesis... manipulate metal at will.

Fraxikinesis - manipulate burnt matter.

Geo-Thermokinesis - manipulate, control, and create lava, magma and volcanoes.

Golem Creation - make golems out of inanimate materials like rocks, wood, plants, magma, etc.

Granulation... can turn things into sand.

Halokinesis - control and manipulate salt.

Hyalokinesis - control and manipulate glass.

Koniokinesis - manipulate and control dust particles.

Naturakinesis - manipulate and control the powerful forces of nature - manipulate and control all forms of plastic.

Psammokinesis - can control and manipulate sand.

Terrakinesis - control, manipulate and alter/reshape the surrounding terrain and landscape at will.

Terraportation - teleport via the earth and earth-based materials.

Sacred Earth Manipulation - Create, manipulate, control, reshape divine earth minerals.

Black Earth Manipulation - Create, manipulate and control tainted and evil earth minerals.

**Fire**

Pyrokinesis - create, control and manipulate fire, flame and heat.

Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity.

Fire Breathing - breathe out flames.

Geo-Thermokinesis - manipulate lava, magma and volcanoes.

Heliokinesis - manipulate and control the sun and sunlight.

Hell-Fire Manipulation - Generate and control flames of hell.

Holy Fire Manipulation - Generate and control flames of - burn things.

Melting - heat molecules to melt things.

Plasmakinesis - can control plasma.

Pyrotechnics - create fireworks.

Self-Detonation - explode self and reform.

Thermokinesis - create, control and manipulate heat.

**Water**

Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form.

Aquatic Adaptation - adapted to underwater living.

Aquatic Respiration - breathe underwater.

Atmokinesis- control and manipulate the various aspects of the weather by mixing water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity.

Dehydration - absorb water.

Hydroportation - teleport across short or long distances through liquid Mimicry - turn into liquid water.

Holy Water Manipulation - create, manipulate and control graceful Water Manipulation - create, manipulate and control evil and dangerous waters.

**Darkness **

Umbrakinesis - can manipulate and control darkness or shadows.

Animated Shadow - Animate one's shadow.

Light Absorption - block out light in an area.

Night Vision - see in the dark.

Sacred Darkness - create holy darkness.

Shadow Camouflage - be unseen in shadows.

Shadow Mimicry - become a shadow.

Umbrageous Teleportation - teleport via the shadows and darkness.

**Electricity/Lightning**

Quintessence Force -Can generate whitish-blue lightning that also contains pure life energy.

Electrokinesis - control, generate or absorb electric fields and shoot lightning bolts.

Activation &amp; Deactivation - turn stuff on and off.

Positron Manipulation - control positrons, the antimatter counterpart to electrons.

Electrical Absorption - absorb electricity.

Electric Mimicry -transform entire body into a lightning-like being of pure electrical energy

Electrical Transportation - teleport with lightning.

Divine Lightning Manipulation - create and control the brightest Lightning Manipulation - create and control the darkest Dynamokinesis - manipulate existing energy .

**Energy **

Blasts - create blasts of energy.

Energy Emission - release energy.

Quintessence Force - create and manipulate unique form of electrical and life energy.

**Ice**

Cryokinesis - control ice, snow and other forms of frozen water.

Freeze Breath - freeze things in solid ice.

Freezing - lower the temperature in kinetic atoms to freezing - control snow either as precipitation or already on the Beam - shoot beams of freezing energy.

**Light**

Dark Light Manipulation - create the darkest light in existence.

Holy Light Manipulation - create sacred light from the divine.

Photokinesis - create and manipulate pure light.

Force-Field Generation - create protective shields of solid photons.

Invisibility - be unseen.

Laser Emission - bend light wavelengths to create lasers.

Light Absorption -absorb the light around you.

Light Generation - emit blinding light or glow in the dark.

Light Mimicry - take on the traits of light.

Photoportation - Teleport by using photons.

Projective Invisibility - turn other things invisible.

Evil Banish - Rid and banish all spirits of evil and black magic.

**Plants**

Chlorokinesis - generate and control plants.

Bibliokinesis - create and manipulate books.

Dendrokinesis - manipulate wood.

Ecological Empathy - feel state of nature.

Plant Empathy - sense the feelings of plants.

Florakinesis - create and manipulate flowers.

Mycokinesis - create and manipulate fungi .

Nature Enhancement - heal nature .

Papyrokinesis - create and manipulate paper.

Plant Growth - accelerate plant growth.

**Poison**

Toxikinesis - manipulate poison.

Acid Secretion - create acids.

Acidic Blood - has toxic blood.

Poison Generation - create poison.

Poison Removal - removes all traces of poison, venom, acid, and toxin from an organism.

**Weather**

Atmokinesis - manipulate the various aspects of the weather by using water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity.

Atmokinetic Resistance - immunity to all weather-based abilities and Sensing - sense the future weather patterns.

BIOGRAPHY

Ziaxtan-say walked onto the stage dressed in a black cloak.

"Welcome to the show Zia," Tommy said with a small smile.

Ziaxtan-say removed the hoodie from his head, showing his shoulder length jet black hair and ice blue eyes, "thanks for having me Tommy."

"Now, I have to say this but you're a creepy creation, why did Hazelnut created you?" Tommy asked.

"She created me because of a new supernatural story she is coming up with, she is in the progress of coming up with an idea," answered Ziaxtan-say.

"Who is your rugrats crush?" Tommy asked.

"I don't have a rugrats crush, I just like every female as friends, I don't want to have any relations with humans because I live longer," he answered with a smile.

"We don't know much about you, mind telling us about yourself?" Tommy asked.

"Umm..,I can't mention much about myself because it will have spoilers for the story coming up..I can tell you I was born in the underworld and my father is Hades, who is a god which is why I'm a demon and god, ummm...I like to do many activities and I don't like to slack off.,,I take training serious and I hate when people play around because I do try hard." Ziaxtan sighed soft and rubs his chin lightly thinking of other things. "I am different from other characters she has created."

"Thank you for your time, " Tommy said. "Sorry guys if we continued it will give out too much spoilers, Ziaxtan is a mysterious guy."


	5. Evan Elliott Erickson

1 || What is your full name?

"My full name is Evan Elliott Erickson".

2 || Do you have a nickname?

"My friend call me Triple E due to having three E's throughout my full name".

3 || Describe your hair. What color is it? What style do you keep it in?

"My hair color is chestnut and I just keep it cut short with a design, when I was little I loved when they did a star or my favorite team".

4 || What color are you eyes?

"My eyes change colors during the season, but they are mostly a jade green color".

5 || How tall are you?

"I'm pretty tall being 6'0, it's the perfect height for basketball which I love".

6 || Are you considered to be attractive?

"I'd like to be so, I haven't been told otherwise. I know my parents always told me that I am handsome and I know they would never lie to me".

7 || What does your voice sound like?

He touches his throat, "I have been told I have a semi deep voice whatever that means".

8 || Do you have any unusual physical features?

He points to his right eye, "during the winter this eyes turns brown and-" he points to his left eye "this one stays jade green, that's unusual".

9 || What is your ethnicity?

"I'm proudly full French" he waves his french flag around. "I lived in Paris, France for about four years before I moved to America".

10 || What kind of accent do you have?

"I have a slight french accent, it isn't as thick as it was when I first moved here, but I started to visit France again and my accent it starting to grow thick again and I love it".

11 || Do you have a favorite quote or commonly used saying?

"Life must go on".

12 || Is there any particular facial expression that you are known to wear often?

"My friends say I tend to grin a lot, like a cheeky grin," he starts to show pictures the his friends took of him secretly where he is grin. "I didn't believe that at first until they showed me theses pictures".

13 || How old are you exactly?

"It depends on when the story is written, I could be a baby, toddler, child, pretend, teenage, etc. at any time".

14 || When is your birthday?

He grabs a birthday cake and balloons, "my birthday is July 22nd, it coming fairly soon and I couldn't be anymore happier than I am at this very moment".

15 || Where were you born?

He waves the french flag again, "Paris France".

16 || Are you left or right-handed?

"I can write with both, but I mostly use my right hand".

17 || What is your occupation?

"Depends on my age, I'm either a student or a teacher, when I get older that's what I become a teacher".

18 || Do you have a criminal record?

He shakes his head, " I do not and I'm happy about that".

19|| Who are/were your parents? Tell us about them.

"Well, I have a mother and a father that took care of me until I graduated high school and went to college. My mother is a beautiful french woman with long brown hair and jade green eyes. And my father is a handsome french man with chestnut hair and amber eyes. They helped my grow and taught me so much as a child".

20 || Do you have any siblings?

"Nope I'm a proud only child," he grins.

21 || Are you basically an optimist, a realist, or a pessimist?

"I love to believe that I am a realist, I can't be too positive or too negative about a situation".

22 || Do you love to take risks or do you prefer to play it safe?

"I love to take risks, I just love the thrill of it and playing it safe it just too boring".

23 || What makes you happy, and why?

"My parents make me really happy, because they believe in everything that I do and they support me through my life decisions. The same with my friends I guess".

24 || What makes you angry, and why?

"I hate when people tease me or my friends about things that we can't help about ourselves or things that we love. It just gets me so mad. We put so much blood, sweat, and tears in the things we love".

25 || What gets you excited, and why?

"I get excited when I get a good grade on a test or when I score the winning shot during a huge game. I love school and basketball".

26 || When was the last time you cried?

"I don't even remembered, it probably had something to do with basketball because I cry when we lose a game, it just so heartbreaking".

27 || Do you make promises or oaths? If so, do you keep them?

"I do make them and I try my best to keep them. I can't keep them if it will effect my friend in a negative way, I don't want them to get hurt or anything".

28 || Do people consider you to be trustworthy?

"My friend tell me that I am the first person they trust with something, so I guess they do".

29 || Do you have any secrets? If so, does anybody know about them, and how did they find out?

"I think everyone have secrets and I do, they know some of them because I told them, but I still have secrets that I'm not comfortable to tell them just yet".

30 || How do you prefer to travel?

"It depends, if I'm going to a friends house I take my skateboard or bike and if I'm traveling around the world I take a airplane or something and if I'm going downtown or somewhere far but close I take the bus".

31|| Do you drink alcohol?

"I mean when I'm at a party during high school and during college when I'm at the nightclub or strip club".

32 || Do you smoke?

"Nope, and I will never smoke in my life".

33 || Do you use drugs?

"I'm a basketball player, drugs are completely out of the question".

34 || How do you spend a typical Saturday night?

"It depends, if I don't have plan I'm just in bed watching reruns of my basketball games that my father recorded or just out with my parents out on the town".

35 || How do you deal with stress? Is there anything you do to help relax?

"It's kind of girly but my mother told me to do this before and it help so I just continued to do it. I would just sit in a hot bubble bath with a face mask".

36 || Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny?

"I love to laugh, it heals that soul. And I laugh at lame jokes that my friends tell or dirty jokes".

37 || Do you speak more than one language?

"Yes, I speak French and English".

38 || Can you cook?

"Yes, my mother made sure of it. I'm the type of people who would love to take turns cooking in the relationship and not expect my partner to do all of it".

39 || What do you look for in a potential romantic partner?

"Someone who is wholehearted, they have to give their all in the relationship. We have to be equals I won't expect them to do everything, I want them to not mind taking turns doing things. Someone who is strong hearted and when we have a fight does break up with me and wants to get back together the next day. I've been in the type of relationship before and it was heartbreaking".

40 || Orirntation?

"I'm pansexual".

* * *

Evan appears from behind a black wall and smiles, "thank you all for reading my interview. It's been awhile since she has uploaded a character onto this story and I'm happy to be added even though I was suppose the third character. She changed my character completely and I'm not complaining. For stories, she has been working on some that will probably be up this year, let's all hope. Until next time".


End file.
